Andrew Garfield
Andrew Garfield Andrew Garfield Garfield at the premiere of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 in 2014 Born Andrew Russell Garfield1 20 August 1983 (age 31) Los Angeles, California, U.S. Residence Greenwich Village, New York City, New York, U.S. Education University of London Occupation Actor, producer Years active 2004–present Andrew Russell Garfield2 (born 20 August 1983) is an actor with dual citizenship of the United States and the United Kingdom. Born in Los Angeles and raised in Surrey, Garfield began his career on the U.K. stage and in television productions. He made his feature film debut in the 2007 ensemble drama Lions for Lambs. Garfield first came to international attention in 2010 with supporting roles in the drama films The Social Network, for which he received Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations, and Never Let Me Go, for which he received a Saturn Award. His performance as Spider-Man / Peter Parker in the superhero film The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), a reboot of the Spider-Man film series, was generally well received. Garfield reprised his role in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, which was released in 2014. He has also done considerable work on stage, most notably his performance in the role of Biff in the 2012 Broadway revival of Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman, co-starring Philip Seymour Hoffman. The performance led to Garfield being nominated for one Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play.3 Contents Early life Career Early work Never Let Me Go and The Social Network The Amazing Spider-Man and subsequent work Personal life and views Filmography Television Stage References External links Early life Garfield was born in Los Angeles. His mother, Lynn (née Hillman),14 is from Essex, England, and his father, Richard Garfield, is from California.56 Garfield's paternal grandparents were also from the United Kingdom.7 His parents moved the family from Los Angeles to Britain when he was three years old, and Garfield was raised in Epsom, Surrey,58 in a middle-class home.9 Garfield has described himself as Jewish.10 His paternal grandparents were from Jewish immigrant families who had moved to London from Central and Eastern Europe (Poland, Russia, and Romania), and the family surname was originally "Garfinkel".711 Garfield's parents ran a small interior design business; his mother is a teaching assistant at a nursery school, and his father became head coach of the Guildford Swimming Club.1213 He has an older brother who is a doctor.14 Garfield was a gymnast and a swimmer during his early years.612 He had originally intended to study business, but became interested in acting at the age of sixteen.15 Garfield attended Priory Preparatory School in Banstead and later City of London Freemen's School in nearby Ashtead, before training at the Central School of Speech and Drama, University of London, from which he graduated in 2004.1216 Career Early work Garfield began taking acting classes in Guildford, Surrey, when he was twelve, and appeared in a youth theatre production of Bugsy Malone.14 He also joined a small youth theatre workshop group in Epsom, and began working primarily in stage acting. In 2004 he won a Manchester Evening News Theatre Award for Best Newcomer for his performance in Kes at Manchester's Royal Exchange Theatre (where he also played Romeo the year after), and won the Outstanding Newcomer Award at the 2006 Evening Standard Theatre Awards.9 Garfield made his British television debut in 2005 appearing in the Channel 4 teen drama Sugar Rush.9 In 2007 he garnered public attention when he appeared in the third series of the BBC's Doctor Who, in the episodes "Daleks in Manhattan" and "Evolution of the Daleks". Garfield commented that it was "an honour" to be a part of Doctor Who.17 In October 2007, he was named one of Variety's "10 Actors to Watch".18 He made his American film debut in November 2007, playing an American university student in the ensemble drama Lions for Lambs, with co-stars Tom Cruise, Meryl Streep and Robert Redford.18 "I'm just lucky to be there working on the same project as them, although I don't really expect to be recognized later by audiences," Garfield told Variety in 2007.18 In his review for The Boston Globe, Wesley Morris considered Garfield's work "a willing punching bag for the movie's jabs and low blows".19 Garfield at The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus premiere, September 2009 In the Channel 4 drama Boy A, released in November 2007, he portrayed a notorious killer trying to find new life after prison.20 The role garnered him the 2008 British Academy Television Award for Best Actor.21 Amy Biancolli of the Houston Chronicle wrote that "there is no doubt about the intelligence and sensitivity" of Garfield's portrayal.20 Minneapolis Star Tribune's Christy DeSmith echoed Biancolli's sentiment, citing his "detailed expressions" as an example.22 Writing in The Seattle Times, John Hartl noted that Garfield demonstrated range in the role, and concluded: "Garfield always manages to capture his passion".23 Joe Morgenstern, the critic for The Wall Street Journal, dubbed Garfield's performance "phenomenal", assessing that he "makes room for the many and various pieces of Jack's personality".24 In 2008, he had a minor role in the film The Other Boleyn Girl, and was named one of the shooting stars at the Berlin International Film Festival.18 In 2009, Garfield held supporting roles in the Terry Gilliam film The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus and the Red Riding television trilogy.1025 Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times thought that Garfield gave a stand out performance in the latter.25 Never Let Me Go and The Social Network In 2010, Garfield co-starred opposite Carey Mulligan and Keira Knightley in Mark Romanek's dystopian science fiction drama Never Let Me Go, an adaptation of Kazuo Ishiguro's 2005 novel of the same name. He said of his character, Tommy D., "There's a sense of anxiety that runs through these kids, especially Tommy, because he's so sensory and feeling and animalistic, that's my perspective of him."26 Garfield was attracted to the film based on the existential questions the story expresses.26 He called the experience of being a part of Never Let Me Go a "dream to come true".27 He further remarked that the scenes in which his character—unable to contain his frustration—erupts with a wail, were "intense" for him. "I think those screams are inside all of us, I just got a chance to let mine out".28 For his portrayal of a well-meaning, but dim young man caught in a love triangle, he won the 2010 Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor.29 Cleveland Magazine's Clint O'Connor lauded his performance, commenting that Garfield delivered "a terrifically anguished performance" in the film.30 Writing for Entertainment Weekly, Owen Gleiberman praised the performances of the lead cast, reflecting that "these three all act with a spooky, haunted innocence that gets under your skin."31 Tom Preston, a critic from The Guardian, further described Garfield's acting as solid and "at times deeply moving".32 In comparison to Mulligan and Knightley, Scott Bowles, writing for USA Today, deemed Garfield "the real find" of Never Let Me Go.33 The same year, Garfield co-starred opposite Jesse Eisenberg in The Social Network, a drama based on the founders of Facebook. On his character, Garfield remarked that "No one knows who Eduardo Saverin is, and I don't either. Of course, the fact he's a real-life human being, breathing on this Earth somewhere, creates a whole new dimension to my approach because you feel a greater sense of responsibility".34 Initially, the film's director, David Fincher, had met with Garfield under the auspices of him playing Mark Zuckerberg, having been referred to him by Mark Romanek.34 However, Fincher did not like Garfield for the part as he found Garfield's "incredible emotional access to his kind of core humanity" better tailored for the role of Saverin.34 Garfield's performance was very well received; he earned wider recognition and numerous nominations, including BAFTA nominations for Best Actor in a Supporting Role and Rising Star, as well as a Golden Globe nomination for Best Performance in a Supporting Role.3536 Mark Kermode of the BBC expressed his surprise that Garfield had been overlooked for an Academy Award nomination, opining that "everyone knows he's one of the very best things about the Social Network".37 Writing in The Wall Street Journal, Joe Morgenstern thought the role was portrayed with "great subtlety and rueful charm".38 Rolling Stone said Garfield delivered "a vulnerability that raises the emotional stakes in a movie", and proclaimed: "Keep your eyes on Garfield — he's shatteringly good, the soul of a film that might otherwise be without one."39 He received similar plaudits of the Los Angeles Times, Entertainment Weekly, and The New Yorker.404142 The Amazing Spider-Man and subsequent work In 2010, Garfield was cast as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, opposite Emma Stone as his love interest Gwen Stacy, in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man, a reboot of the Spider-Man film series.434445 Garfield saw his casting as a "massive challenge in many ways", having to make the character "authentic" and "live and breathe in a new way".46 Garfield described Peter as someone he can relate to and stated that the character had been an important influence on him since he was a child.47484950 For the role, Garfield studied the movements of athletes and spiders and tried to incorporate them,5152 did yoga and pilates in order to be as flexible as possible, and drew from his life experiences as inspiration.5354 Garfield admitted to shedding tears and trying to imagine "a better actor in the suit" upon first wearing his costume.55 When filming, Garfield explained that he had four months of training and described his physical roles on stunts as challenging and exhausting.56 Released in July 2012, The Amazing Spider-Man earned a worldwide total of $752,216,557.57 Garfield's performance was generally well received.5859 The Guardian's Peter Bradshaw acclaimed his portrayal as the "definitive Spider-Man", Tom Charity of CNN commended his "combination of fresh-faced innocence, nervous agitation and wry humor", and Peter Travers, writing in Rolling Stone, said Garfield gave a stellar performance.606162 Associated Press' Christy Lemire elaborated that Garfield's Spider-Man gave the film a "restless, reckless energy and a welcome sense of danger."63 Garfield reprised his role in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014).646566 In March 2012, Garfield made his Broadway theatre debut as Biff Loman in the revival of Death of a Salesman.67 Garfield was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play for his performance in the role.68 According to The New York Times's David Rooney, Garfield "exposed the raw ache of Biff's solitude".68 On April 12, 2014, it was announced that Garfield would host Saturday Night Live on May 3, with musical guest Coldplay.69 Garfield also appeared in a music video for the song "We Exist" by Arcade Fire, released on May 16, 2014,70 playing a role of a drag queen.7172 Garfield will star in the independent drama 99 Homes, which he also co-produced. He is scheduled to headline Martin Scorsese's film, Silence, based on Shūsaku Endō's 1966 novel of the same name. Production is scheduled to begin in 2014, with Garfield set to play Father Rodrigues, a Portuguese Jesuit priest in the seventeenth century who travels to Japan.73 Personal life and views Garfield with Emma Stone at The Amazing Spider-Man 2 premiere in Sydney, March 2014 Garfield maintains dual citizenship in the United States and the United Kingdom.74 In a 2009 interview with the Sunday Herald, he said he "feels equally at home" in both the United States and the United Kingdom and "enjoys having a varied cultural existence".75 Garfield customarily gives interviews about his work, but does not publicly discuss details of his private life.76 Garfield dated actress Shannon Woodward from 2008 to 2011.77 In July/August 2011, he began dating his The Amazing Spider-Man co-star Emma Stone.507878 After Stone was cast in The Amazing Spider-Man, which was confirmed in October 2010,78 Marc Webb, the film's director, noted that the chemistry between Garfield and Stone made her the clear choice.78 That chemistry inspired their off-screen romance.50 In 2011, Garfield became the Ambassador of Sport for the Worldwide Orphans Foundation (WWO).79 In April 2013, Garfield publicly expressed his support for the legalisation of same-sex marriage. Garfield, who was reflecting on starring in the gay marriage-themed play Beautiful Thing (2006), commented: "There is no argument against equality. How can anyone argue against compassion and understanding?"80 Filmography Garfield at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International Year Title Role Notes 2005 Mumbo Jumbo Simmo Short film 2007 Lions for Lambs Todd Hayes 2007 Boy A Jack Burridge / Eric Wilson British Academy Television Award for Best Actor 2008 The Other Boleyn Girl Francis Weston 2009 The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus Anton 2009 Air Tom Short film 2010 I'm Here Sheldon Short film 2010 Never Let Me Go Tommy D. Hollywood Film Festival Award for Breakthrough Actor Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—BAFTA Award for Best Rising Star Nominated—British Independent Film Award for Best Supporting Actor 2010 The Social Network Eduardo Saverin Hollywood Film Festival Award for Breakthrough Actor London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Actor in a Supporting Role Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Ensemble Acting Nominated—BAFTA Award for Best Rising Star Nominated—BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role Nominated—Boston Society of Film Critics' Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Cast Nominated—Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Detroit Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Detroit Film Critics Society Award for Breakthrough Performance Nominated—Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture Nominated—Houston Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Iowa Film Crtics Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Online Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—San Diego Film Critics Society Award for Best Cast Nominated—Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Southeastern Film Critics Association Award for Best Ensemble Nominated—Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Nominated—Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Scene Stealer Male Nominated—Utah Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association Award for Best Supporting Actor Nominated—Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association Award for Best Ensemble 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker / Spider-Man Nominated—Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer Movie Star Male Nominated—People's Choice Award for Favorite Movie Superhero Nominated—People's Choice Award for Choice Chemistry(shared with Emma Stone) Nominated—Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor Nominated—Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Male Buttkicker 2014 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Peter Parker / Spider-Man Nominated—Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy 2014 99 Homes Dennis Nash Also producer, Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 2005 Swinging Various Roles Episode: "1.1" 2005 Sugar Rush Tom 5 episodes 2006 Simon Schama's Power of Art: Caravaggio Boy Episode: "Caravaggio" 2007 Doctor Who Frank 2 episodes 2007 Freezing Kit Episode: "1.1" 2007 Trial & Retribution Martin Douglas Episode: "Closure: Part 1" 2009 Red Riding Eddie Dunford 3 episodes 2011–2014 Saturday Night Live Himself 2 episodes Stage Year Play Role Notes 2004 Mercy Deccy Soho Theatre 2004 Kes Billy Manchester Royal Exchange 2005 The Laramie Project Various characters Sound Theatre 2005 Romeo & Juliet Romeo Montague Manchester Royal Exchange 2006 Beautiful Thing Jamie Sound Theatre 2006 Burn / Chatroom / Citizenship Birdman / Jim / Stephen Royal National Theatre 2006 The Overwhelming Geoffrey UK tour 2012 Death of a Salesman Biff Loman Ethel Barrymore Theatre Nominated – Drama League Award for Distinguished Performance81 Nominated – Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play82 Nominated – Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play83 References "The Birth of Andrew Garfield". California Birth Index. Retrieved 31 March 2014. "Baftas: The Actors". Metro. Associated Newspapers Ltd. 15 April 2008. Retrieved 28 December 2009. EGGENBERGER, NICOLE (1 May 2012). "Tony Awards 2012: Andrew Garfield, Cynthia Nixon Nominated". US Weekly. Retrieved 14 June 2014. Mark Kernes (27 June 2012). "Andrew 'Spider-Man' Garfield Watched Vivid Parody for Inspiration". AVN. Mark Shenton (15 May 2006). "Andrew Garfield". Broadway.com. Archived from the original on 7 February 2008. Retrieved 8 November 2007. Miles Fielder (1 November 2007). "Andrew Garfield". The List. Archived from the original on 19 November 2007. Retrieved 8 November 2007. Nate Bloom (26 June 2012). "Interfaith Celebrities: Films Spider-Man & Lola Versus". InterfaithFamily.com. John Hiscock (26 September 2010). "A child's dream come true: Andrew Garfield". The Telegraph (London). Jane Graham (7 October 2010). "Andrew Garfield: our No 1 hottest young British movie talent". London: The Guardian (Guardian Media Group). Archived from the original on 29 October 2010. Retrieved 25 October 2010. Rob Carnevale. "Lions For Lambs – Andrew Garfield interview". IndieLondon (IndieLondon Limited). Retrieved 12 November 2007. Clarke, Cath (28 April 2014). "Interview: Andrew Garfield". Time Out Shanghai (Shanghai). Anita Singh (2 July 2010). "Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man: who is he?". London: The Daily Telegraph (Telegraph Media Group). Archived from the original on 5 July 2010. Retrieved 2 July 2010. "Andrew Garfield's Parents on How Their Son Is Handling Spider-Man Fame". Access Hollywood. NBCUniversal. 29 June 2012. Isabel Albiston (27 October 2007). "Andrew Garfield: ready for take-off". London: The Daily Telegraph (Telegraph Media Group). Retrieved 8 November 2007. "Emma & Andrew's Amazing Adventure". USA Weekend (Gannett Company). 21 June 2012. Retrieved 21 June 2012. "Priory Preparatory school in Banstead celebrates 90 years". yourlocalguardian.co.uk (Newsquest). 21 June 2012. Morgan Jeffery (26 June 2012) 'Spider-Man' star Andrew Garfield 'honoured to be part of Doctor Who'. Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved 6 August 2012 Karen Idelson (12 November 2007). "Andrew Garfield: 'Lions' actor certainly not a lamb anymore". Variety. Wesley Morris (9 November 2007). "Lions for Lambs Movie Review: Political drama feels more like a lecture". The Boston Globe. Retrieved 8 February 2012. Amy Biancolli (12 September 2008). "Boy A". Houston Chronicle (Hearst Communications Inc.). Retrieved 4 August 2012. "Spider-Man comes to London".The Daily Telegraph. (Telegraph Media Group). Retrieved 19 June 2012 Christy DeSmith (5 September 2008). "'Boy A' explores secrets, forgiveness". Star Tribune (The Star Tribune Company). Retrieved 4 August 2012. John Hartl (8 August 2008). ""Boy A": When the past gets in the way of a promising future". The Seattle Times (The Seattle Times Company). Retrieved 4 August 2012. Joe Morgenstern (25 July 2008). "Powerful 'Boy A' Is Top-Grade Tale of a Life on Edge". The Wall Street Journal (Dow Jones & Company). Retrieved 6 August 2012. Kenneth Turan (15 September 2010). "Movie review: 'Never Let Me Go'". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 2 February 2013. Cassandra Szklarski (11 September 2010). "Carey Mulligan couldn't bear anyone else starring in 'Never Let Me Go'". Winnipeg Free Press. The Canadian Press. Charlie McCollum (29 September 2010). "Andrew Garfield: Actor on the verge of stardom". San Jose Mercury News. MediaNews Group. Retrieved 28 January 2013. Marshall, Rick (15 September 2010). "Andrew Garfield Calls 'Never Let Me Go' Adaptation A 'Call To Arms'". MTV. Viacom. Retrieved 28 January 2013. "'Inception' tops Saturn Awards noms". Variety (Reed Elsevier Inc). 23 February 2011. Retrieved 23 February 2011. Clint O'Connor (11 September 2010). "'Never Let Me Go': full out weeper with Carey Mulligan and Andrew Garfield at TIFF". Cleveland Magazine. Cleveland Magazine Inc. Retrieved 28 January 2013. Owen Gleiberman (15 September 2010). "Never Let Me Go (2010)". Entertainment Weekly (Time Warner Inc). Retrieved 28 January 2013. Tom Preston (10 September 2010). "Never Let Me Go: subtle and subversive". The Guardian (London: Guardian News and Media). Retrieved 2 February 2013. Scott Bowles (14 September 2010). "'Never Let Me Go': Never was a movie so bleak and empty". USA Today (Gannett Co. Inc.). Retrieved 2 February 2013. Mark Salisbury (26 September 2010). "'The Social Network's' Andrew Garfield has a way with emotion". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 31 March 2013. "Firth film leads Golden Globe nods". The Press Association. 14 December 2010. "Andrew Garfield: From unknown to ‘Boy A’". MSNBC. NBCUniversal. 1 August 2008. Retrieved 27 May 2010. Mark Kermode (4 February 2011) "What Oscar Got Wrong Again". BBC News. BBC. Retrieved 8 August 2012 Joe Morgenstern (1 October 2010). "Social Network: Password Is Perfection". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2 February 2013. Peter Travers (30 September 2010). "The Social Network". Rolling Stone (Jann Wenner). Retrieved 4 August 2012. Kenneth Turan (1 October 2010). "Movie review: 'The Social Network'". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 4 August 2012. Owen Gleiberman (29 October 2010). "The Social Network (2010)". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved 4 August 2012. Anthony Lane (9 July 2012). "TANGLED WEBS". The New Yorker (Condé Nast Publications). Retrieved 4 August 2012. "It's Official! Andrew Garfield to Play Spider-Man!". ComingSoon.net. CraveOnline. 1 July 2010. Archived from the original on 3 July 2010. Retrieved 1 July 2010. "British actor Andrew Garfield cast as new Spider-Man". BBC News (BBC). 2 July 2010. Archived from the original on 5 July 2010. Retrieved 5 July 2010. Dave Itzoff (2 July 2010). "New ‘Spider-Man’ Finds Its New Spider-Man". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Archived from the original on 6 July 2010. Retrieved 5 July 2010. Mark Cina (1 March 2011). "BAFTA Rising Star Andrew Garfield: 'I Hope I Never Blow Up'". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Archived from the original on 25 April 2012. Retrieved 11 January 2011. "Andrew Garfield on awards and Spider-Man". BBC News (BBC). 29 December 2010. Retrieved 7 February 2013. "This Week's Cover: 'The Amazing Spider-Man' – plus, our annual Comic-Con preview!". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Archived from the original on 8 May 2012. Retrieved 26 November 2011. Katey Rick (11 September 2010). "Interview: Andrew Garfield Says Playing Spider-Man Is Every Skinny Boy's Dream". CinemaBlend.com. Archived from the original on 8 May 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. "This Week's Cover: 'The Amazing Spider-Man' heads up your Summer Must List". Entertainment Weekly Time Inc. 23 May 2012. Archived from the original on 25 May 2012. Retrieved 24 May 2012. Jeff Boucher (26 August 2011). "'Spider-Man' star Andrew Garfield on fame: 'It terrifies me'". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Archived from the original on 8 May 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. "Andrew Garfield, Disappearing into Spidey's Suit". NPR. 1 June 2012. Archived from the original on 1 June 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. Grant Rolling (1 March 2011). "Andrew Garfield: Playing Spider-Man is a dream". The Sun (United Kingdom). Retrieved 7 February 2013. Jenalyn Villemarin (29 December 2011). "The Amazing Spider-Man's Andrew Garfield Shows Off Bulging Biceps". The International Business Times. Archived from the original on 8 May 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. "Andrew Garfield expounds on Spider-Man production". Crave Online. 29 December 2010. Archived from the original on 8 May 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. Lauren Schutte (19 January 2012). "New 'Amazing Spider-Man' Details Revealed: The Kiss, Stunts And What to Expect From the Reboot". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Archived from the original on 11 February 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2013. "The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 16 July 2012. "'The Amazing Spider-Man': The Early Reviews Are In!". MTV News. (Viacom). Retrieved 19 June 2012. Rosen, Christopher (7 March 2012). "Amazing Spider-Man' Reviews: Critics Weigh In On Andrew Garfield's New Film". The Huffington Post (The Huffington Post Inc.). Peter Bradshaw (4 July 2011) "The Amazing Spider-Man – review". The Guardian. (Guardian Media Group). Retrieved 9 August 2012 Tom Charity (4 July 2012). "'The Amazing Spider-Man': Not new, but improved". CNN. Turner Broadcasting System. Retrieved 4 August 2012. Peter Travers (29 June 2012). "The Amazing Spider-Man". Rolling Stone (Jann Wenner). Retrieved 4 August 2012. Christy Lemire (17 May 2013). "Review: Garfield a restless, reckless 'Spider-Man'". The Boston Globe. Associated Press. Retrieved 17 May 2013. Rosen, Christopher (28 September 2012). "Andrew Garfield & Marc Webb Return For 'Amazing Spider-Man 2'". The Huffington Post (AOL). Retrieved 7 February 2013. Siegel, Tatiana (28 September 2012). "Andrew Garfield and Director Marc Webb to Return for 'Amazing Spider-Man' Sequel". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 7 February 2013. Loinaz, Alexis (13 November 2012). "Amazing Spider-Man 2: Andrew Garfield Talks Redesigned Costume, Exploring Spidey's "Double Life"". E! Online (NBCUniversal). Archived from the original on 3 April 2013. Retrieved 18 May 2013. "Death of a Salesman, Starring Philip Seymour Hoffman and Andrew Garfield, Opens on Broadway". Broadway.com (Broadway.com, Inc.). 15 March 2012. David Rooney (10 May 2012). "His Own Network of Tortured Souls". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Couch, Aaron (April 12, 2014). "Andrew Garfield, Coldplay Headed to 'Saturday Night Live'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 12, 2014. "Arcade Fire - We Exist". YouTube. Retrieved May 16, 2014. Duca, Lauren (May 5, 2014). "Andrew Garfield Does Drag In The Arcade Fire Video For 'We Exist'". The Huffington Post. Retrieved May 16, 2014. Coleman, Miriam (May 3, 2014). "Andrew Garfield Rocks a Wig, Dress in Arcade Fire's 'We Exist' Teaser". Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 16, 2014. Scott Fundas (7 May 2013). "Andrew Garfield to Star in Martin Scorsese's 'Silence' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved 14 May 2013. "'Spider-Man’ star Andrew Garfield: ‘Who cast this English fool? ... Tobey Maguire is genius’". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved 19 June 2012. Brian Donaldson (15 February 2009). "Rising Star". Sunday Herald (Newsquest). Retrieved 15 July 2010. Donna Freydkin (2 July 2012). "Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone 'Amazing' together". USA Today (Gannett Company). Retrieved 7 August 2012. "British Spider-Man star Andrew Garfield splits from girlfriend Shannon Woodward after three year romance". Daily Mail (London). 27 May 2011. "Confirmed! Emma Stone to Play Gwen Stacy in Spider-Man!". SuperheroHype.com (CraveOnline). 5 October 2010. Archived from the original on 10 May 2012. Retrieved 5 October 2010. "Andrew Garfield talks about WWO with InStyle Magazine". Those British Boys. 13 February 2013. Justin Harp (17 April 2013). "Andrew Garfield backs gay marriage: 'Of course I support it'". Digital Spy (Hearst Corporation). Retrieved 17 April 2013. Ricky Martin, Carey Mulligan, Andrew Garfield and 52 Others Earn 2012 Drama League Nominations. Broadway.com. (Broadway.com, Inc.). Nice Work If You Can Get It, Newsies & Once Lead 2012 Outer Critics Circle Nominations. Broadway.com. (Broadway.com, Inc.). Once, Porgy and Bess, Nice Work & Peter and the Starcatcher Top List of 2012 Tony Award Nominations. Broadway.com. (Broadway.com, Inc.). External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Andrew Garfield. Andrew Garfield at the Internet Movie Database Read in another language